Secrets
by YoungFool
Summary: In which Zuko is having an affair. One-shot. Rated M for suggestive themes.


**This is an idea that has been on my mind for a while. Eventually, I decided to get around to it and write it down. I'm pleased with how this came out and so I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This takes place in the post-war era.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Secrets**

The sky, a few hours prior to midnight, cast a pitch blackness of such intense a shade that one could not make out a limb placed before him. The sounds of the cold wind swam through the ears of any walking upon the hard, rocky surface of the earth, disturbing the peace of calmness. Out in the distance, a few buzzes and howls could be heard, but not often, only sparingly enough. They were forgettable but they did not fail to keep a lone traveler wary of his surroundings. Lastly of the ghastly wilderness, the bright light emitting orb in the skies cast a shiny luster upon the earth. The moon was the enemy of the darkness, lightly illuminating the air and making it possible for an entity to travel.

A shadowy figure crept through night.

Predictably, it did not take Ty Lee long to leave the Warriors of Kyoshi, and as a result, Kyoshi Island as well. She found residence at a small home not very far from the Fire Nation's Royal Palace, the place where she had spent much time playing with her many friends as a child growing up. After learning of Ty Lee's leaving of Kyoshi, her best friend with whom she retained a friendship that would never sink, Fire Lady Mai, offered her to come and live with her and the Fire Lord, Zuko, at the palace. Ty Lee declined to live in the palace, expressing her increased comfort in living alone, but promised that she would live just a few minutes away instead. That promise she did keep, and Mai was pleased. The same could be said for the young Fire Lord Zuko.

Ty Lee sat at home now within her luxurious (courtesy of the royal couple) home, filled with beautiful ornaments and artifacts of everything that represented her and her life. Her favorite was the golden headdress she used to wear at the circus she once performed at up until the cold blooded princess she'd become acquainted with ripped her out of that paradise. She always kept it clean, never letting it touch the ground. A smile pursed her lips every time the golden craft met her eyes.

The acrobat had made preparations to turn in for the night that day, though she could not sense any feeling of a need to sleep within her light body. She paced through her kitchen as she brewed a pot of tea. She had come to like the beverage, being able to enjoy it slowly as thoughts of happiness entered her joyous mind. Humming lightly to herself with a pleased smile on her face, Ty Lee walked into the home's main room, which seemed a relaxing place. She found herself fascinated by the fire that had come to life in the fire place. It blazed a beautiful smear of red, yellow, and orange. She couldn't find a place she'd rather be, enjoying the state of peace her mind was at. That was until she heard the knocker on her door pound the wooden structure a good three times. Not too hard, but not so lightly either.

Brows furrowing up in curiosity, Ty Lee wondered who could have been requesting her attendance at such an hour. The girl wanted to make sure she looked presentable and checked so in the long body mirror that occupied a corner of the spacious room. She had on a silky robe of the finest material on the market, pink in color with a red trim aligning the edges. Her hair was out of its customary braid and hung loosely off of her head. It sparkled in the light in its long, full form. Before making her way out of the room and towards the door, the girl winked at herself with a big gray eye, pleased with her appearance. She walked slowly upon the wooden floor, making no noise due to the slippers that covered her feet, until she reached the massive door. Slowly, Ty Lee twisted the handle and opened the door with a wary eye.

"Zuko?" the acrobat whispered in surprise. Looking into his eyes, Ty Lee sensed a longing he searched for. What it was she wasn't sure of, but had at least an idea from past experience.

"Hey…can I come in?" Zuko spoke slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. Scrunching in his hands the bouquet of flowers he'd brought, he looked down at his side. The girl followed his gaze and saw the gift he'd held in her hands. It became clear to her now why he had come. Happy as she was inside, she was a bit disappointed also.

"Sure…" Ty Lee sighed as she opened the door a bit further, permitting the scarred prince to enter the home. Without a word he grabbed the young woman's hand and slipped the flowers into it. He gave her small hand a reassuring squeeze.

"That's for you," he spoke lowly, not meeting her eyes. When Ty Lee looked at him once more, she saw the same expression he had on a month ago when he'd last come. It seemed he tried to abstain from coming, but she wouldn't leave his mind so quickly. He needed her.

"Thanks," Ty Lee flashed a smile at him, though he did not catch it. Thinking ahead of herself for a minute, she knew he'd stay a while, so she figured she'd treat him like a prince, or lord, should be treated. "I have some tea brewing. It's almost done. Why don't you go wait for me on the couch? I'll only be a minute."

Without a word, Zuko slipped past the girl and into the room Ty Lee had just been in. It was dark, an uninviting shade covering the walls. But the lively fire in the fireplace brightened the room just enough. He was pleased, for the lighting was just perfect for the night.

The room contained a small table in the with a small couch accompanying both sides of it. Zuko slowly sat down in the middle of one couch with a long, drawn out sigh. He looked around the room to occupy his time. The walls were colored a bright pink, so much like the girl herself. He folded his hands and rested his elbows upon his knees, and in turn, his chin upon his hands. He closed his eyes and waited for his host to join him. He'd been stressed most of the day. His servants had to be complete idiots, and the recent argument with Mai tipped his scale. He'd angrily left the palace and eventually would up here.

In the kitchen, Ty Lee was not as happy as she could have been. This had been going on a while. In such a dirty way one may add. In a way she wished it to stop, but deep inside she didn't want it to. Laying the pretty flowers she'd been given upon the counter and grabbing her tea set, Ty Lee walked out. She wouldn't let that bother her.

"So…" Ty Lee smiled as she came into the room and took a seat on the couch opposite of the one Zuko currently sat upon. She laid out a pair of mugs and poured some steamy tea in for the two to enjoy. Zuko looked up at her, slowly opening his own eyes. "How's it going?" Ty Lee continued.

"I'm…free for a night or two," Zuko let out slowly, looking his precious in the eye once more. Ty Lee gave a silent nod in approval and handed a mug to the Fire Lord. "I need something to relax me from under stress…you look great tonight."

The girl almost blushed at his flattery and giggled a thanks through a smile. It pleased her to hear nice things said about her, especially from him. She adored his company as children and the feeling stayed up to this day.

The two now sat upright, staring at each other through the burning steam that emitted from the cups held to their mouths. For minutes at a time, they simply started in each other's eyes, finding themselves absorbed in the gaze of the other often. When one tried to speak out, they stopped. They simply could not do it. The silence was inviting, more so in the dark atmosphere the sparingly lit room presented. The long silhouettes of the two teens flashed unto the walls, courtesy of the burning ember within the fire place.

Ty Lee didn't like doing this in the way that it was being done. It was horrid, awful, unbelievable, and anything else that resembled the word "unpleasant". It showed a complete lack of respect to the Fire Lady, and that's what hurt Ty Lee the most. The woman who'd gladly give her life for her and who'd always been there for her deserved nothing but Ty Lee's kindness and gratitude. And this was how she was going to treat her? She could scoff at the horribleness of it all.

Yet…no matter how much she wanted to avoid this, she wasn't sure if she could give it up. Whenever he came like this, a dart of guilt stabbed her heart but a seed of happiness was planted in its place.

Ty Lee shifted her gaze for a few seconds to look over the scarred boy. He had on a fancy robe of noble quality. It appealed much to her with its golden trim and dark crimson colors. She fancied in her mind how the events of the night would fold out, but no clear image presented itself.

It had been a few more minutes of utter silence until the peace in the air shattered. "Zuko…this has to stop sometime," Ty Lee whispered sadly as if unsure whether or not she wanted the words to escape her glossy, pink lips. She looked down, abashed. She tried to look into his eyes but failed to even lift her small neck.

Zuko had no immediate response. He laid the nearly empty cup in his hands upon the table and looked the girl over. He didn't know why, but he found himself in need of the acrobat's company. Especially of late, one may add. It had become more of an addiction as the months passed by. "It..." he found himself at a loss of words. He didn't know what to tell her.

The girl looked curiously at the boy due to his silence, hardly being able to lift her head, and when she met his eyes, she made sure not to let her gaze fall again. Zuko sensed a look of both fiery desire and repulsion in her glassy orbs, unsure whether she felt more inclined one way or another.

Ty Lee's mind raced in search of a path to take for the next hour or so, but she found nothing. Her little eyes wandered the room, trying to follow any object that disturbed the stillness of the room. It wasn't long until she had again caught the Fire Lord's glance upon her. She rested her sight upon his cold amber eyes.

He tried to smile as he raised an arm and motioned for her to come to him. The fingers of his left hand pointed to a spot on his lap. Knowing full well what he intended, the acrobat rose and made her way across the table separating them. Her body acted on its own as it moved. Her attraction to Zuko was almost magnetic. It didn't take her long to decide if she should oblige or not because the Fire Lord held the key to her heart, and he was fully aware of it.

She wouldn't let him go.

Ty Lee sat down slowly in the very middle of Zuko's lap as the boy helped her down by interlocking her fingers within his and gently lowering her. Ty Lee could see his eyes up close for the first time in nearly a month. She cast him a childish smile and made it key that she was his undivided receiver of attention. What she saw in his eyes was a look she hadn't seen in him before.

A burning lust hotter than the sun. And if Zuko knew the look, he would have said that Ty Lee held the same gaze upon himself.

Zuko's arms softly snaked their way around the girl's clothed midriff, bringing their bodies into contact. A much welcomed contact for what they were concerned. Ty Lee could feel the warm breath emitted from Zuko's nose upon her chin. Eyes scanning her face, Zuko looked over her features. He brought her face closer to his until his forehead rested upon hers.

"Did I ever tell you that you're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes upon?" Zuko whispered slowly, heated breath escaping his lips and caressing the girl's ear. A pleased and touched smile came across the girl's face, and within a second, she brought her lips upon his, something she hadn't done in so long. Her own small arms held Zuko to her and her small delicate hands rubbed her lover's back. Zuko moved into the contact, tightening his grip upon her.

It was bliss again for Zuko, finally remembering the sweet taste he'd come to love. They had both longed for this feeling of love and desire badly and they feared that it would never come again. Ty Lee's tongue played with Zuko's while she explored her lover's mouth. She ran her tongue across Zuko's teeth before bathing the roof of his mouth. Zuko accepted the actions and took her tongue into his mouth and sucked it thoroughly. He softly chewed it between his teeth, eliciting light moans of pleasure from Ty Lee. Their tongues battled for supremacy as their arms' grip on the other tightened. Ty Lee's heart raced like it had never before and she could have fainted from the ecstatic state she entered.

"I love you," Ty Lee whispered into his mouth with a sweet tone after parting her lips from his. It was the truth. She couldn't help it but that's the way it was. Ty Lee snuggled closer to Zuko as she felt his embrace tighten. The heat his body emitted was welcoming and Ty Lee couldn't help but to submit into it. Her soft cheek rested upon the scar on Zuko's face.

Zuko opened his eyes and looked into Ty Lee's as if assuring her that he felt the exact same way for her as she did for him. Whether or not he succeeded it mattered not, for she knew the feelings the boy kept for her were at least the same as her's for him. "I'm never going to let you go," he whispered in return before his lips again tasted her.

Ty Lee closed her eyes and tightened the too soft embrace as her lord took her. She found her upper lip being grazed between Zuko's teeth softly, a pleasure she'd been dying by the lack of. Zuko added as much passion as he could muster into the kiss; she'd know by night's end how badly he'd wanted her. Unlike with kissing Mai, something he'd not done for a while, Zuko found a joy in kissing Ty Lee, a mutual feeling of love and the ability to effectively deliver it.

As the days passed, the ember that ignited Zuko's love for Mai started fading, and now it was a tidbit compared to how mighty it used to be. He'd loved her once and he acknowledged it, but she didn't romantically appeal to him much anymore. Sure, he cared for her, but the love was not there anymore. Ty Lee had stolen it, just like Mai had stolen Zuko from her so long ago.

Wanting to increase the heat of the moment, Zuko's mouth moved from Ty Lee's lips and down to her chin as slowly as he could manage while laying her down upon the couch and resting atop her. Ty Lee obliged to his silent request. He softly kissed the fleshy skin under her chin and resumed to trail light kisses along her jaw line. All the while, Ty Lee purred with fulfillment and stroked her fingers through her lover's hair as she brought his head closer to her with the use of her hand. When Zuko reached her ear, he took the girl's earlobe in between his teeth and teased her with his tongue. "You're the only one I'll ever want," he whispered into her ear as she put on a pleased, cute smile.

"I only want to be yours." Ty Lee returned, blessing his heart.

The words brought into Zuko such a feeling of happiness that he couldn't resist a smirk of superiority. Ty Lee felt almost the same way. This brave, loving, and true man was all hers. But as that feeling came, along came one of uncertainty. Could she really be doing this to Mai? After all they'd been through together? She felt dirty. Despicable. But it mattered not. For tonight, Zuko was all hers and nobody could do anything about it.

"What about Mai?" Ty Lee mustered out slowly and hesitantly, separating her face from Zuko's. It wasn't something the boy wanted to hear, but she had to let him know that what he was doing wasn't something the _Fire Lord_ of all people should be doing. It wasn't right. He'd be in hell if anyone learned of his secret. Or hers.

"Don't worry about her," Zuko responded, bringing the girl closer to him and planted a kiss upon her brow. "She doesn't need to know about this."

Taking his words as assurance, Ty Lee dropped the matter. She closed her eyes and smiled warmly, ready to continue pleasing her lord. She could have him tonight and maybe not again for a while, so she'd might as well have the best time she can. Ty Lee cast a seductive smirk at Zuko as she sat up, almost struggling to get Zuko to move from atop her. But he obliged. "Then let's have some fun," Ty Lee whispered an inch from his face from her position of sitting upon his chest, his back on the couch. The girl's hands played with the massive tied string that kept his robe closed. Zuko's face heated up as his lover untied the string and began to separate the cloth from his bare chest. His heart nearly burst, or so he thought.

"Just the way I like it," Zuko remarked with a satisfied smile. His bare chest was exposed to Ty Lee now, pleasing his lover. In response, Zuko tugged at the drawstring of Ty Lee's robe, and with very little struggle, it came undone, much to Zuko's convenience. Ty Lee's face flushed and she could feel the heat in her cheeks rising, but she'd rather have it that way. To Ty Lee's satisfaction, Zuko didn't open up her robe like she did his. Instead, he slipped his hands within the article of clothing and embraced her. His warm, bare arms soothed her bare back, eliciting a pang of pleasure from the relaxing touch. The heat called her and she couldn't leave now. She was under his spell.

Ty Lee felt the want to unite into one with him. To share the same heartbeat. To think the same thoughts. To breathe the same breaths.

"It's been too long," Ty Lee whispered warmly upon his lips as she brought her chin down upon his own. "Oh gosh, how I love you." Zuko's heart filled with emotion and he would have told her the same thing, but it wasn't necessary since she knew already. Their lips met once more in heated passion as Zuko used his warm hands to rub Ty Lee's back, both loving gestures bringing soft moans from the acrobat's mouth and down Zuko's throat. Ty Lee's own hands softly rubbed the boy's well built core.

The first time they'd kissed nearly a half year ago, Zuko didn't know how to react nor how to return the kiss, but he'd grown used to it now. What mattered most was that kissing Ty Lee was as sweet a taste as he'd ever tasted and he wanted nothing but for her to feel the same exact way. Ty Lee now chewed his upper lip as Zuko's tongue ran across her teeth, and they interchanged roles with each other for minutes at a time.

Eventually, emotions ran deep and Zuko felt the need to dominate her. To take control of her. To own her. He gripped his lover tightly and slowly rolled upon the coach and found himself falling with Ty Lee just above him. His robe had come off completely and lay upon the couch he'd fell from. He moved her beneath him as he broke the kiss to catch a breath. "I'm going to take you places no man while ever take you," Zuko whispered into Ty Lee's ear through a panting rhythm. Ty Lee blushed at the remark and tightened her embrace of him.

Zuko brought his lips upon the girl's neck and she welcomed his every advance. She wanted to be his. To be under his control. And tonight, that was exactly what was to happen. Zuko kissed every inch on the soft underside of her neck, not leaving a single tidbit of skin untasted. His lover's moans of sheer pleasure filled his ears and made him want to drive her further. Ty Lee's hand pushed his head into the curve of her neck.

Struggling to hold in her happiness, Ty Lee dug her nails into Zuko's strong shoulders. The temporary markings made him want to further his advances. Although her own chest was mostly bare, Zuko felt the desire to remove her robe. He grabbed her shoulder softly and ran his hand down her arm, clearing it of the robe's sleeve.

Zuko nearly gagged, the occurrence being the first time her saw Ty Lee's body bare. He couldn't help but to gape at her in all of her exposed glory. "Take me," he offered.

And she did just that. Ty Lee started placing her own trail of kisses down Zuko's jaw line and eventually his neck. Zuko's massive palm brushed through Ty Lee's soft brown hair as she sucked on his loose skin. His neck would be covered with bruises of lust by day's end. How he was to explain to Mai he did not know.

The darkened lighting of the room made Ty Lee shine as the fire's light reflected off of her body. She was Zuko's jewel. Beautiful. Desirable. Under his control.

As the minutes passed by, messages of love, both verbal and physical, blessed the two lovers. They wanted to go their furthest and take the other with them during that journey. Zuko's masculine growth found itself near the entrance to Ty Lee's body. The key and the key hole that would open the door to new life.

"Zuko…c-can we?" Ty Lee asked nervously. She badly wanted it. Her feelings for him haven't been this strong ever and they couldn't possibly get any stronger. But what if she became fertile and her body accepted the seed Zuko may or may not plant within her? How would she take it? What would she tell Mai?

"Ty Lee…I want you so bad," Zuko whispered into her ear, fulfilling her every fantasy. "You're the only joy left in my world."

Seeing Ty Lee nod in approval with a small, child-like smile, Zuko penetrated her. That night, they'd entered a bliss they could only dream of. They entered a realm of unbreakable love. That was the day their relationship would forever change.

**The End**

**This one-shot took me a while to write. Probably because I don't ever write this kind of stuff. But I felt strongly towards changing that.**

**Comments, as always, are appreciated. Even the negative ones. Feel welcome to leave one. You don't have to be logged in to do so!**


End file.
